


OTP prompts *Johnlock Christmas edition*

by TimelessToast



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessToast/pseuds/TimelessToast
Summary: I just got bored and looked up otp prompts so yeah





	1. We both wanted the book on sale but it was the only one.

**Author's Note:**

> They both wanted the book on sale but it was the last one

      Sherlock and john were walking to the bookstore on a cold winter evening. The cold air was blowing through their hair. The scent of honey and cinnamon hit them as they walked through the bookstore door. Sherlock immediately went to the mystery section, of course, not because he hadn't already read all of the books in that section but because there was one that he was particularly fond of and he wanted a hard copy.

     John, of course, went to the romance section but decided against it and migrated over to mystery section without realizing Sherlock had been there.

     they eventually found the book they were looking for and reached down to grab it. Their fingers touched ever so slightly. John jumped.

     "Oh. Sherlock. Didn't see you there." He said as he started backing away. Sherlock just reached down and grabbed it and handed it to John.

      "I've read it many times before. You can have it. It's the only one in stock." Sherlock replied to john's questioning face.

     "Are you sure? I mean, you can have it if you really want it" john said.

     "of course I'm sure. Now off you go. I'll pay for it" Sherlock replied nonchalantly. He actually really wanted to read it again, but decided that he would have to wait until another time.

     John kept pestering sherlock about it and on the way out he decided to sit on a bench outside and read it. Sherlock was jealous. He really wanted to read it.

     Sherlock and john right next to each other. Sherlock kept sneaking glances at the book. John noticed but didn't say anything. Eventually, john leaned on Sherlock and Sherlock wrapped his arms around john to keep him warm, and rested his head on top of john's to read. John didn't flip the page until Sherlock was ready, but Sherlock kept whining at john to read faster.

     "The maiden dies" Sherlock said when he got really annoyed.

     "Sherlock!" John exclaimed. "I was really getting into this book, and then you spoiled it."

     Sherlock couldn't keep a smile from creeping into his face. He started laughing.

     "This is serious, Sherlock. You aren't supposed to spoil stories for other people. It completely ruins it." John complained.

     "Do you ever shut up" Sherlock replied before quieting john with a kiss. Sherlock felt like sparks were flying around them and that they were wrapped in a bubble of warmth.

     John smiled into the kiss, and then pulled away before giggling like a schoolgirl. Sherlock just grinned.

They walked home hand in hand.


	2. Going out to see the Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John go out to see Christmas lights on a cold night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one's short.

“Sherlock.”  
“Hm?”  
“Let’s go out and see the lights”

That was all the convincing that Sherlock needed before they were out the door of 221B and on the streets of London. 

The air was cold and brisk and the night was dark as they walked down the sidewalk, the hard cement hitting their feet in time with their footsteps. John felt Sherlock's hand interlock in his, and looked up at Sherlock’s face. Sherlock had the goofiest grin on. The two dorks laughed in unison.  
John got lost in Sherlock’s eyes. Those beautiful, ocean blue eyes that could make you feel as if you’re flying. John was no longer aware of the ground below him or the air stinging his face.  
Suddenly, he noticed Sherlock’s face light up. They were here- the lights.  
The sight was beautiful. Yellows and whites and greens and reds were everywhere. On trees, in the sky, on buildings and rooftops and lining windows. It was nothing like what they had ever seen before. A nearby restaurant was playing “You Are the Coffin” by Flatsound.  
Sherlock hugged John close as they stood there for what felt like millions of years, when in reality it was approximately an hour.  
John never wanted to leave. This was the best night they had ever experienced. It was complete bliss.


End file.
